The hidden power
by yuna-chan
Summary: Pg 13 in later chappies, Anyhow two girls are wacthing Slayers and some how acess an entrance to the slayers world, they get spearated and Xelloss may be after them and the rest of the slayers gang inculing the re-born Valgav, but why? Also a little bit
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
"Hey Liz you wanna go outside?" A girl with dark messy hair asked the girl with nearly black hair and bright brown eyes.  
  
"No...Val's on the screen." Liz said.  
  
"So? You can watch slayers any time! Come on lets go! Any how Zel's better!" The other girl said.  
  
"Oh okay Natsuko, but your wrong Val is better." She said as she put her coat on and went outside with Natsuko following. They walked up to a near by farm with sheep pasture, the sheep were all crowded around something, so the two girls went to see what it was.  
  
"Oh shaydup you sheep!" Natsuko said pushing them to the side. There appeared to be a large purplish-Red stone on the ground and a Liz picked it up and suddenly a large black hole opened up in the ground, and swallowed the two in.  
  
"NATSUKO?" Liz yelled "WHERE ARE YOU?" there was no response after three or more times. The two girls must have been separated into two different portals and were transported into two parts of the slayers world.  
  
"Liz..Liz?!? ELIZABETH??" Natsuko asked as she was falling. There was no response. Natsuko called her name again. There was still no response. Natsuko was getting very scared. Suddenly Natsuko saw sky, ground and a forest.  
  
Amelia looked up at the starry sky and the big full moon..she had been thinking about Zelgadiss. (This was a few days before Natsuko and Elizabeth found the portal.) "I wonder how Zel is.he needs me. I'll runaway and find him. I want to travel with him again." Amelia thought. So she went into her castle in Seyroun, quietly. Got some things for her journey, then she ran out to a low balcony. "Ray wing!" Amelia said as she jumped off the balcony. She said it quietly so no would hear her. She flew around for a while, then crashed into something hard ... It felt like a rock.  
  
"Umpf." It said. "That voice.I recognize it! It's Zelgadiss!" Amelia thought.  
  
"You came to see me Zel? That's so sweet . and I went to go look for and I just happened to bump into you, oh... Isn't that romantic!!!" A large sweat drop appeared on the chimera's head, he was blushing too. "Uhh, no I came to find out what Xelloss is up to. I saw him coming into Seyrun" Zelgadiss said.  
  
"Oh" Amelia said sadly "Well come on Zel, let's go find out what Xelloss is up to!" Zelgadiss nodded and followed her.  
  
Natsuko landed in the forest it was all rainy. "Where am I?" Natsuko thought. She knew was somewhere other than earth...It kind of looked like the slayers world to her. So she just decided to walk around a bit. "What will friends and family think when they can't find me?" She thought, as she walked she tripped and fell into a puddle. This made her angry, because first of all she was lost, and then she was all wet. She got up and walked a while more, thinking strange thoughts. (She tried to keep her mind off her misery.) "Where is Elizabeth? I hope she is okay, maybe this is a dream." Natsuko pinched her self and was still in the same place. This must b the Slayers world. No it can't be! It jus t can't I mean slayers is an anime I watch." Natsuko Continued wondering down the long road wanting to know what would happen next.  
  
Amelia and Zelgadiss were walking down the road together. (This had been a few days after they met in Seyurn) Amelia was talking about various things, Zelgadiss did not say much because he's all quiet and everything. However, they had no idea that they'd soon bump into a girl named Natsuko.  
  
Natsuko continued to walk down the road, not looking where she was going, she bumped into an orc. It stirred and grunted at Natsuko. She started to run from it. It caught her and threw her against a tree. Natsuko cried out in pain. Zelgadiss and Amelia were near by, so they heard this, and hurried down the path to see what was wrong. They saw a girl that looked to be in her late teens, lying on the ground bleeding. "I'll heal her, you kill the ogre." Amelia said. Zelgadiss nodded as he drew his sword and chopped in half. (Baaahhh bad sentence, need to edit it!!) He walked over to where Amelia was healing the girl and knelt down beside her.  
  
" So how bad is the wound?" Zelgadiss asked.  
  
"Pretty bad." Amelia said.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Natsuko was healed and concise. She open her eyes, she saw Amelia, a little girl with short dark hair and blue eyes, Then she look over at Zelgadiss ."Zel and Amelia?!? This means I'm in the slayers world! Wow! How great is that? I won't tell these two who I really am, not now at least it would not be wise. Wait this could be bad too.what if I get them angry? Heh, heh it's a good thing Lina isn't here." Natsuko thought as she looked over at the dead orc.  
  
"You killed the orc...t-thank-you, if you had not killed it I would have probably...died." Natsuko nervously said  
  
"No need to thank an alli of justice! Anyway, what is your name how old are you?" Amelia asked.  
  
"My name is Natsuko and I'm 17 years old." Natsuko said.  
  
"I'm Amelia, the 15 year old allay of justice!" Amelia said jumping onto a nearby pile of rocks. She jumped down and said point at Zel "This is Zelgadiss, and he is 20 years old."  
  
"Well it looks like you two know magic, will you please take me on your journey and teach me magic so I can defend my self I'll give you these items if you do. They will probably be worth a lot around here because they don't have this kind of stuff around here." Natsuko said making hers eyes get all sparkly, which made Zel Amelia thought she was a little strange, then she toke out a couple pens , a kero key chain, a couple drawings she had done and little notebook. " Well you don't have to teach me magic, but please just take me with you, so I don't get myself into trouble."  
  
"I will save you from the clutches of evil and teach you how to be a justice fighter!" Amelia said, large sweat drops appeared on Natsuko and Zel's heads.  
  
"Well, if those items are worth a lot you can travel with us and we will teach you magic." Zelgadiss said. "Only if they are worth a lot!"  
  
"Zelgadiss, even if those items are not worth a lot, we should still let Natsuko come with us..so she doesn't get hurt." Amelia said.  
  
" Very well." Zelgadiss said looking down at the girl, she had small bluish- green eyes, long messy brown hair, pale skin, she had freckles all across her nose and she was taller than Amelia but shorter than Zelgadiss, Natsuko looked up at him and since he was one- third golem he had little rocks on his face and body (you could no see many though because he was wearing a lot of clothes.) His hair was messy and strangely made of wire. He was tall and slim, his eyes were strange, and the iris of his eyes was gray. He may not sound very good-looking, but he was (well at least in many fan girls opinions.)Natsuko liked him even though she did not really know him. ^_^  
  
Zelgadiss was not sure if he trusted this girl, but he was almost broke, so he really needed the money, but he still didn't know. " Why am I doing this for her? I don't even know her." Zelgadiss thought.  
  
"Thank you" Natsuko said smiling at him as she handed him her items. "I'm really sick of not being able to defend myself." Zelgadiss looked at Natsuko picture she had drawn.  
  
" Did you draw this?" Zel asked.  
  
"Yes." Natsuko said looking at the picture of the pink-haired woman she'd drawn. Natsuko looked up at him and blushed because he was looking at her. Amelia noticed this. She realized Natsuko liked him too. This angered her "Oh-no! I hope she won't come between Zel and I. No! I won't let her!" Amelia thought.  
  
"Well let's get going already!" Amelia said pointing down the road.  
  
It did not take them along time to reach the town. Amelia was already angry with Natsuko because she was talking to Zelgadiss, although they only talked a little. Soon they came to a little clothes store in the little town they were in.  
  
"I'll dress you up!" Amelia said with an unusual mechivous grin.  
  
"Umm, okay." Natsuko said nervously, following her into a dressing room.  
  
Zelgadiss waited outside for them. A few minutes later Natsuko came out and looked in the mirror. Amelia had dressed her up in a big, pink, fluffy thing.  
  
"Amelia? What is this? Are you mad at me?!?" Asked Natsuko.  
  
"Yes, because you're trying to come between Zel and I!" Amelia exclaimed.  
  
"Amelia there is nothing between us!" Zel said in an angry tone, yet he was blushing at the same time. " Natsuko, you'd better choose your own clothes."  
  
" I will." Natsuko said glaring at Amelia. After a while Natsuko came out in the clothes she had chosen. She had on a dark red shirt that went a little past her thighs. She had on gloves that were aqua colored and they had no fingers on them. She also had a lot of jewelry on, such as the circlet on her head. She had two cloths over two buns in her hair and she was wearing blue, baggy pants.  
  
"So how do I look?" Natsuko asked  
  
"Horrible." Amelia said pouting in the corner.  
  
"and what do you think Zelgadiss?" Natsuko asked as she looked at  
Zelgadiss  
  
"It's fine." Zel said blushing. So Natsuko decided to buy the outfit.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Amelia wined said looking out the window.  
  
"Well, first let's go sell Natsuko's items and then we will go eat." Said  
Zelgadiss.  
  
"Alright, I guess so." Amelia said.  
  
So they went out side to look for a shop were they could sell their items. Zel soon spotted one, so they quickly went over to the store. Natsuko had never been in a store like the one she was in. It took Zelgadiss a while to sell the items. By the time he was done Natsuko and Amelia were board, they had looked at everything in the small shop twice.  
  
"Well, I got 10,000 gold pieces and 450 sliver pieces the store owner was fascinated with those items." Zelgadiss said.  
  
"That's good." Amelia said  
  
"Wow, I didn't think it would sell for that much!" Natsuko said. "Know I get to learn magic and be with slayers characters! How great is that?" Natsuko thought making a happy yet goofy anime face. Zel and Amelia thought she was quite odd, but they were used to ood personalites.  
  
"Alright I suppose it's time we go eat, it's about time to eat dinner." Zel said.  
  
So they looked around and they soon found a restaurant. Amelia was very hungry so she ordered about four full dishes of food (Not nearly as many as Lina and Gourry would order XD.) She couldn't believe Natsuko was only ordering two dishes. (Usually people thought Natsuko ate too much.)  
  
"So, after we eat we should go find an Inn to stay." Amelia said.  
  
Zelgadiss nodded at her.  
  
Suddenly there was a black flash and Xelloss appeared.  
  
"Hello everyone." He said sitting down at their table.  
  
"Xelloss! What are you doing here?" Amelia yelled  
  
"Sore wa Himstu dessu!" He said. He looked at Natsuko "I doubt she will be able to complete the task and the other girl is not here.hmm." Xelloss said.  
  
"No Xelloss! You're just going to do evil!" Said Amelia. He smiled and disappeared with a black flash he was gone.  
  
"Damn him!" Zelgadiss said. "What is talking about?" He looked at Natsuko, his eye was twitching, and it was pretty scary so she thought she'd better tell him everything she knew..  
  
"Well I know what he meant by the "other girl" she is my friend I got separated from recently. I do not really know how it happened, there was a flash and ten my friend was gone. I hope she still alive." Natsuko said.  
  
"Oh that's so sad!" Amelia said.  
  
"It is possible she is here, somewhere in this world. And maybe we will find Lina and Gourry, I wonder if they're a couple yet." He said smiling. " Well that's a first!" Natsuko thought.  
  
"Oh, I know them! They saved our town from a band of monsters, those two ate a lot of food, and I never actually met them. I heard someone calling them Lina and Gourry. The girl had red, curly hair, not much of a figure, large red eyes, she was short, she wore a pink and yellow outfit and she seemed to love money. The man he was tall, he had blue eyes he was a swordsman, he long blond hair and to put it mildly he had very little intelligence." Natsuko said.  
  
" That's definitely Gourry and Lina." Zelgadiss said.  
  
"Mmm-hmm." Amelia said.  
  
"I have no idea what he meant by the "task"." Natsuko said.  
  
"Well that's Xelloss for you, he tells you things and he doesn't tell the full story" Amelia said.  
  
"I really wonder what he meant by " my task" it makes no sense." Natsuko said.  
  
"Well Xelloss may be after you in some way." Zel said.  
  
"So we will have to protect Natsuko until she learns her own magic?" Amelia asked  
  
" Yes we will, now Natsuko what kind of magic would you like to learn?" Zel asked.  
  
"Well there's shamanism, white magic, black magic and then there's sword skill which is not magic. Shamanism is summoning power from the earth and the astral plane, white magic is calling power from the gods, and dark magic is calling on power from evil, demons and mazokus. In order to cast any type of spell you have to understand it. Well I guess I'd like to learn shamanism and maybe a little sword skill." Natsuko said. "Alright. I am a Shamanist, so I'll have to teach you. At the very least it will take a few days to learn a simple spell, the most difficult take months to learn for someone who is good at magic, and a year for someone who is bad at it." Zel said. "Oh this is going to be a pain." Zel thought.  
  
"Natsuko I bet you knew Zelgadiss was a shamanismnst, you don't want to learn his magic you just want to be with him!" Amelia said.  
  
"No, that's not why." Natsuko said, "I never said I liked him the way you do." The girls glared at one another,  
  
"Well, I still think your lying!" Amelia said.  
  
Zel really didn't like it when Amelia got like this, so he changed the subject, yet he blushed. " Now that we are done eating let's go find a place to sleep." So they went out into the town to find a place to sleep.  
  
"I can see one from here!" Natsuko said, pointing at an Inn. So they walked over to the Inn and got two rooms: one for Zel and one for the girls. They all said goodnight to each other, and went to their beds.  
  
"I wonder where Elizabeth is, I hope she is alright. Although I'm happy I'm here, who knows. Maybe I'll see Lina, Gourry, Filla and Valgaav, but I'm happy enough here with Zelgadiss.But I'm still worried about Xelloss.what does he want?" Natsuko thought as she looked out the window at the night sky, her eyes were doing that little sparkly thing, because she was thinking about being with Zelgadiss and it was quite funny, but also a little freaky. There were a few thin clouds over the stars, but a few still shown though. The moon was not covered and it illuminated the town . with a figure on the street.  
  
"Amelia, come here!" Natsuko said.  
  
"What is it?" Amelia said looking out the window.  
  
"That figure, it looks like it's coming toward the Inn, well hopefully they just want a room." Natsuko said. They heard a breaking noise.  
  
"Uhh, maybe we should go see if what that noise was." Natsuko said.  
  
So they went out their room and woke Zelgadiss up and told him what they heard. So they quietly went downstairs. They looked around and there was an ogre. "It probably came from the nearby forest." Natsuko said  
  
"Ogres can heal them selves unless a reverse spell is used against them, they can also die if someone can cut them fast enough, I do not know any reverse spells, so I suppose you'll have to hurt him." Amelia said.  
  
"I did not bring my sword with me Amelia, try getting it outside and try using the lighting spell on it, may be quick enough to kill it." Zelgadiss said.  
  
" Alright." Amelia said. So she ran in front of the ogre and got it go outside Zel and Natsuko followed.  
  
"Lighting!" Amelia yelled. The ogre fell to the ground but they were not sure the thing was dead. So Zel used a fireball on it and he listened for its heart beat. After a minute he said, " It is dead." So they went back to bed, and slept peacefully the rest of the night.  
  
The next day they left the town early. They ate a lot of different foods for breakfast. It was very cloudy out that day, and it made the town look gloomy, but they soon left the gloomy looking town, and were on their way. It soon started to rain, so they went under a willow tree for shelter.  
  
"So were are you from Natsuko?" Amelia asked.  
  
"I am from Gerya." Natsuko invented.  
  
" I've never heard of it." Zelgadiss said.  
  
"Oh, It almost a village it's such a small town so I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it." Natsuko said. After about an hour, it stopped raining, and they got and just deiced to set up camp right where they were.  
  
"Alright today I want to start on your training, Natsuko." Zelgadiss said. "Amelia would you collect some fire wood while Natsuko trains?"  
  
"Oh I see! You just want to be alone with her! How could you do this to me?" Amelia said dramatically.  
  
"No, Amelia I'm just asking you to help out, but if you really don't want to you don't have to." Zel said.  
  
"Well then I won't!" Amelia said.  
  
"Alright then Amelia." Said Zelgadiss sighing "Come on" said Zelgadiss.  
  
"Alright." Natsuko said. So they went up to a small cliff. Zelgadiss decided to start with teaching her the fireball, it was hard training until dusk, and even by the end of the day she still could not cast it right. " I don't feel like teaching her, but she gave us all her money, so I suppose I have to." Zel thought.  
  
All day Xelloss had been watching them. "Hmm, Natsuko isn't as weak as I thought." Xelloss thought. Then he disappeared with a black flash.  
  
"Well I guess we can sleep here." Zelgadiss said  
  
"Were will we sleep?" Natsuko asked.  
  
"In my tent!" Amelia said  
  
Zelgadiss looked nervous, he blushed a lot. "Just one?"  
  
"Yes, but it has separate rooms." Amelia said. Zelgadiss stopped blushing.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Amelia said.  
  
" Sorry, we don't have any food. Can you wait until morning?" Natsuko asked. Amelia looked at him sadly, which was obviously a fake sad look. Natsuko looked annoyed. "Amelia you had dinner an hour ago!"  
  
"Well, I guess I can wait until morning." Amelia said.  
  
Zelgadiss was annoyed with this conversation, so he changed the subject and only because Amelia was being annoying. "So Natsuko, what was your town like?" "Stuck-up, there was a lot of mean people there, and it was freezing November through March, and it was so humid in the summer! The only nice thing about that town was a few friends I had, and the country side near it was very nice, there were lots of open fields, surrounded by forest and there was lake.I miss the land but not the town." Natsuko invented, it was quite like her own town on earth, expect for the part about the stuck-up people there was only a few of them. Natsuko wanted to tell them were she was really from, she nearly cried thinking of her family and friends, she did not know when she'd see them again, yet at the same time she wanted to be there in the slayers world.  
  
"I tell them once I get to know them better.I just hope they won't be angry with me." She thought.  
  
"Well I'm tried, let's go to sleep!" Amelia said.  
  
" Alright" Natsuko said.  
  
They all said good night to each other and they all slept peacefully that  
night, expect for Natsuko who only could think of her hometown...well her  
real one  
  
Xelloss was getting tired of hanging around that serious Zelgadiss, shy Natsuko and the justice freak Amelia. They had little negative energy for him to feed on. (Even though Natsuko and Amelia were competing for attention from Zelgadiss. So he decided he'd go find Filla, (She'd work up a lot of negative energy if she saw Xellos.) Valgav, Lina, Gourry and Elizabeth. So the purple-haired Xelloss disappeared.  
  
Natsuko woke up earlier than everyone else, (which was unusual, she normally slept in late.) So she got dressed and went outside. The sky had cleared up a little since yesterday, and a little sun shown though the clouds. Natsuko looked at the nearby river. She wanted to go swimming, but she did not have any swimming clothes with her. "Oh well." She thought. She looked behind her Amelia was standing there.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath before Zelgadiss gets up, you should too." Amelia said.  
  
"Alright, but in this cold river?" Natsuko asked.  
  
"No, I'll use the fire ball spell to heat it up." Amelia said.  
  
"Oh, right." Natsuko said felling dumb.  
  
So Amelia and Natsuko found a pool to bath in. Amelia used a fireball to heat it up.  
  
Zelgadiss soon awoke, he saw the girl's clothes hanging on a tree, "Now why are there clothes on the tree?" Zelgadiss thought, then he blushed "They must be taking a bath." So he went back in the tent to wait for them.  
  
They soon got done with their bath, so they went back to their tent.  
  
"Should I continue with my training today?" Natsuko asked.  
  
Zelgadiss nodded.  
  
"Lets have breakfast!" Amelia said.  
  
So they went outside to cook some of the food they had purchased. Amelia ate ravenously because she was hungry and Zelgadiss just sat there, drinking something out of a mug, looking all serious. "I wonder why Amelia likes him, they are nothing a like! Well I like him, but were not complete opposites, but come to think of it, Amelia probably likes Zel for the same reason I do." Natsuko thought. They soon got done with their breakfast, Natsuko went off to work on the fireball, and she still couldn't cast it well. (Well she could cast it but she could not aim it whatsoever.) Zelgadiss told her she should probably be able to cast it well by the end of end of the day. He and Amelia were surprised at her progress. The day seemed to pass by quickly.  
  
"Are you able to cast the fireball yet?" Zelgadiss asked.  
  
Natsuko nodded.  
  
"Would you show us?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Okay." Natsuko said she stood up and aimed at the road. "Oh source of all power light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand. FIREBALL!" She said, it did not hit exactly were she wanted it and it wasn't very big.  
  
"Well, I can sort of cast it" Natsuko said timidly.  
  
"Your making good progress." Zelgadiss said.  
  
Natsuko blushed. After this they packed up and they were traveling once again. They did not come into any towns and Amelia was getting whinny about it, Natsuko was complaining about her whining and Zelgadiss got angry with both of them. Then they both shut up because it's kind of scary when Zelgadiss gets angry. An hour or two later it became dark, Natsuko was tried and Amelia was hungry.  
  
"Let's eat now!" Amelia said.  
  
"Let's set up camp first." Natsuko said.  
  
"Eat!" Amelia said.  
  
"Set-up!" Natsuko said.  
  
"EAT!!!" Amelia yelled.  
  
"NO! You little brat!" Natsuko said.  
  
"Hey! That's not very nice !" Amelia said.  
  
Zelgadiss sighed, and let them keep on arguing. As he set up and cooked the food , then they finally realized that every thing had been done. So they went off to eat. They ate quickly and after dinner they went to bed expect for Natsuko. Natsuko sat on the bank next to the river thinking about her day, (Even though she was very tiered.) and what the rest of her days would be like in the in this world. Natsuko started humming random songs because she was board. Amelia was not asleep, she heard Natsuko humming so he went out side.  
  
"Are you coming to bed?" Amelia asked .  
  
"I guess" Natsuko said. So they both went into the tent and went to bed.  
  
"Natsuko wake up!" Amelia said.  
  
"Huh?" Natsuko said.  
  
"Were leaving soon." Amelia said "Oh." Natsuko said getting up. She got dressed and went out side and ate the breakfast that was left for her.  
  
Xelloss deiced to "test" Natsuko, one of the girls that had been chosen to stop him. So he sent a band of monsters to go find them.  
  
So the three were on their way, not knowing they were going to run into a band of monsters.  
  
"We should get to the next town in about seven hours." Zelgadiss said looking at a map.  
  
"Good, I cant wait too sleep in a proper bed." Amelia said. Zelgadiss stopped for a second. Amelia turned around. So did Natsuko.  
  
"Zel?" Amelia said but was interrupted by Zelgadiss  
  
"I Think I saw something in that bush." He said. Well indeed he did, a band of about thirty monsters popped out of the woods.  
  
"Natsuko, stay close to us, you don't know enough magic to battle these monsters." Zelgadiss said. So Natsuko ran behind him. "MEGA BRANDO!" Zelgadiss yelled. This got about nine of them. "These monsters are too strong to be normal monsters, I wonder why. maybe it was Xelloss." Zelgadiss thought.  
  
"Elmekia lance!" Amelia exclaimed. This killed ten. "WHAT? The Elmekia Lance can normally destroy about fifty monsters!" There was a few left, and one it ran toward Natsuko.  
  
They noticed, but before they could help, they heard Natsuko saying: "Oh source of all power light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand." "I hope this works!" Natsuko thought. "FIREBALL!" Natsuko. It hit the monster and it died. Zelgadiss and Amelia were soon done with the other monsters.  
  
" Natsuko, you know that was very risky!" Amelia said.  
  
"Sorry." Natsuko said.  
  
"You cast the fireball well though, but don't cast any more spells until you know them fully!" Amelia said.  
  
"Really? I did a good job?" Natsuko said smiling.  
  
"Well, tomorrow I will continue to teach spells." Zelgadiss said. So they walked on until they came to the next town. By the time they got to the next town the sun was beginning to set.  
  
" Let's get something to eat!" Amelia said. Just then they heard hove beats and they soon saw a white horse. A big, kind of scary looking man was sitting on the horse, he had a big grin on his face, and a big bushy moustache. " Oh no! That's Prince Phil!" Natsuko thought, doing a face flaut. The man got off the horse.  
  
"Daddy!" Amelia said running to him.  
  
"Daughter!" He said hugging her. After a minute Phil angrily said "Amelia why did you leave Seyroun? I was worried about you!"  
  
"Daddy, I wanted to be with my friends again!" Amelia said.  
  
"Oh I see, to go fight for justice right?" Phil said.  
  
A large sweat drop appeared on Natsuko's head, but still this reminded  
her of how much she missed her family and friends.  
  
"Oh my.." Natsuko said. Zelgadiss placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Well, now you know were she go it from." Zelgadiss said looking amused. Natsuko hid her face and blushed A LOT  
  
"Oh Hello Zelgadiss, and who are you?" Phil asked.  
  
" I'm Natsuko." Natsuko said  
  
"Why are you traveling with Amelia and Zelgadiss?" Phil asked.  
  
"Well, you see, I gave them some items that were worth a lot, because I wanted them to teach me magic because I don't know any." Natsuko said.  
  
"Oh." Phil said as he turned to Amelia." Are you teaching this girl to be a justice hero?"  
  
"No. She wanted to learn shamanism with Zelgadiss." Amelia said annoyed.  
  
"Well she can just be that way, and you can fight justice." Phil said.  
  
"I'm hungry Daddy, let's go eat." Amelia said so they headed over to a near by restaurant and ordered some food.  
  
"Cooked food! Yay!" Amelia said.  
  
"I can't believe this girl is 15. she acts like a kid! Oh well I guess we all need to act like kids, sometimes." Natsuko thought.  
  
"Those monsters we killed today were stronger than usual." Amelia said.  
  
"Yes I know, I thought the Mega Brando would kill all of them." Zelgadiss said.  
  
"Maybe the have something to do with Xelloss." Natsuko said. Zelgadiss nodded. They all ate their meals quickly. They rushed to find an Inn because they were all very tiered, and they needed to bathe. The nearest Inn was an old, run-down and ramshackle. As soon as they got settled in Amelia jumped toward the bed and she tripped over a lose piece of wood on the floor.  
  
"Ouch." Amelia said. Natsuko flopped on bed and it kind of hurt. The bed was not soft.  
  
"Damn Inn!" said. Amelia was surprised she said damn, Natsuko did not seem like the type to say things like that.  
  
"I know! I tripped and hurt myself!" Amelia said.  
  
Natsuko and Amelia decide to take a bath the bath was tiny, Natsuko and Amelia barely fit in it and, the water was lukewarm. Phil and Zelgadiss were having the same problem the bath was even smaller than the girl's bath so they had to take baths separately. Later on everyone tried to sleep, Natsuko did because pt on harder things, and Zelgadiss did too. Amelia got out of bed and looked out the window.  
  
"I know Xelloss is up to something, but just what is it? Well, whatever it is, it's unjust!" Amelia thought.  
  
Then she went to bed and tried to go to sleep. She did after a while, but soon after she was being so loud talking in her sleep, she woke up Zelgadiss, Phil and Natsuko. They all wished she shut up, but it was no use considering they'd have to wake her up, and she'd fall back asleep and do the same. They all eventually tuned it out and went to sleep. They all woke up early, expect for Amelia who woke up multiple times from the hard bed. When she went down stairs everyone was eating breakfast, they all soon stopped, because the food was bad.  
  
"Amelia you keep us all up last night with your justice talks." Zelgadiss said grimly.  
  
"Good job! Even thinking about justice in your sleep!" Phil said. At this, Natsuko and Zelgadiss fell to the ground the way anime charters do. ^-^  
  
"This is too much." Natsuko said getting up. Zelgadiss got up.  
  
"Let's go get something to eat elsewhere." He said. They all agreed to go get food at a different place. They soon found a restaurant and sat down, but before they could order their food a man in his thirties came up to their table.  
  
" Would any of you happen to know any magic?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, why?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Monsters are attacking on the edge of this town, please stop them, we will give you a reward." He said.  
  
"Alright." said Phil.  
  
"We can serve this town justice!" Amelia said.  
  
They all headed out the door and went to find the monsters Natsuko used a fireball on a few, there were a lot of monsters, and a blobby monster came toward Amelia.  
  
"Ewww! It's so icky!" Amelia shrieked.  
  
"Oh, Amelia don't be lame." Natsuko said using a fireball even though she still had to say the spell, about half an hour later they finished them off. They took their reward of 500 gold and 100 silvers pieces, and left.  
  
" I think it is time to teach you a new spell Natsuko." Zelgadiss said  
  
"Alright. Which one?" Natsuko said.  
  
"The freeze bullet." Zelgadiss said. "We can start now."  
  
So they went in a large field and started her training. Amelia and Phil went to go sit on a nearby rock.  
  
"So Amelia, I think I am going to leave tomorrow, know that I know your are safe." Phil said.  
  
"What? But you just barely came!" Amelia said.  
  
" Well, I have to serve Seyroun justice!" Phil said.  
  
"Right Daddy!" Amelia said.  
  
"Well, let us go see if we can get some lunch." Phil said. So they headed over to the stream to catch some fish. They got a large pile of them, and ate almost all of them; they saved three for Natsuko and Zelgadiss. The day went on as it normally would: Zelgadiss went off to be alone, Natsuko practiced her magic, and Amelia and Phil were having pointless justice talks. Soon after, Amelia noticed Zelgadiss was gone so she went to go find him. He was sitting by the river where Amelia and Phil had caught the fish.  
  
" Zelgadiss.what are you doing here all alone?" Amelia asked. He did not respond. He was too deep in thoughts.  
  
" Uhh..Zelgadiss..?" Amelia asked. He still did not say anything. So Amelia decided to go back to her father.  
  
By nightfall Natsuko could cast the freeze bullet, but it was not as effective as it was supposed to be.  
  
"How does she learn so fast?" Amelia thought to herself.  
  
"I'm hungry now." Natsuko said.  
  
"Well, we left you some fish." Amelia said handing them the three. Natsuko ate two of them but was still hungry so she went into the tent to find something.  
  
"Zelgadiss, how is Natsuko learning so fast?" Amelia asked.  
  
"I don't really know." He replied. This was bugging Amelia, she needed to know the answer! "Oh well, I won't think about it know" Amelia thought.  
  
Natsuko came out eating all of the bread, everyone yelled at her, and Natsuko became chibi styled. Then Natsuko sat down sulking; with her back faced to them " It's no fair! Amelia eats a lot, and never gets in trouble, and I love bread so much. Ugh." Natsuko thought, as she sighed.  
  
Amelia was talking to Zelgadiss, even though he wasn't really listening, but Phil was. (It was another justice talk.) Natsuko decided to go to bed, while still sulking. They all soon went to bed. Amelia and Phil went to sleep soon Zelgadiss was thinking about his image. (You know..I hate this body, and so on and so on.) Natsuko couldn't sleep so she went out side. "Nice night for stargazing.all those stars with no end." Natsuko thought. " I wonder where Elizabeth is now.maybe she is somewhere here, on this world. Maybe she's found Valgav.she'd like that." Natsuko smirked at the thought. Zelgadiss heard Natsuko walking around so he looked out the tent to see who it was, and he saw Natsuko and went to sleep. Natsuko sat out side for a long time, she eventually feel asleep out side.  
  
"Akkk!" Amelia yelled when she woke up. This woke up Phil and Zelgadiss.  
  
"What's wrong Amelia?" Phil asked.  
  
"Natsuko's gone!" Amelia said looking more startled then scared. Zelgadiss remembered she had gone outside. something could have happened to her. "Natsuko went outside last night, let's go see if we can find her." Zelgadiss said. So they all ran out to see her sleeping in the field.  
  
"Natsuko wake up!" Amelia said.  
  
"Huh?" Natsuko said. "Oh, sorry I came out here last night and I guess I went to sleep." "Well it is unjust for you to do that!" Amelia said. Sweat drops appeared on Zel and Natsuko's head.  
  
"Well, It wasn't smart Natsuko." Zelgadiss said angrily.  
  
" Really, I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep." Natsuko said sadly. There was a long silence.  
  
" Well I should be going." Phil said.  
  
"Oh Daddy!" Amelia said. They hugged. Phil mounted his horse and got on.  
  
"Well, good-bye." Phil said.  
  
"Bye." Natsuko said.  
  
"Good-bye Phil." Zelgadiss said.  
  
"Good-bye Daddy! Go serve Seyroun justice!" Amelia said waving to him as he went off waving until they couldn't see him.  
  
"Well, we better get going." Zelgadiss said.  
  
"Alright!" Amelia said.  
  
Xelloss was going to visit Zelgadiss, Amelia and Natsuko; he wanted to see if he could cause any trouble between them.  
  
"So are you going to train me today, Zelgadiss?" Natsuko asked.  
  
"I don't know. You have almost finished the freeze bullet, so we may start something tomorrow." Zelgadiss said.  
  
"Alright." Natsuko said. They walked for a while, until Xelloss came appeared. He smiled at Natsuko.  
  
"Hi Natsuko!" He said getting in her face. Natsuko backed up nervously. "Umm.hi." She said looking concerned, even though she knew Xelloss was trying to freak her out.  
  
"So Amelia, I hear Zelgadiss has been cheating on you for her." Xelloss said pointing at Natsuko.  
  
"Not really, but I think she likes him." Amelia said.  
  
"And I think Zelgadiss.well, likes her back. I can see why." Xelloss said smiling at her.  
  
This was scaring Natsuko, but she still knew he was just being him self. Xelloss was saying this so he could feed off there negative energy.  
  
"He does not!" Amelia yelled.  
  
"Oh really! Then why don't we ask Zelgadiss who he likes?" Xelloss said. Zelgadiss looked annoyed, and a little angry.  
  
" So Zelgadiss, Who do you like better?" Xelloss asked. Zelgadiss did not answer. "Well?" Xelloss said. "Shut-up!" Zelgadiss yelled. "Well I guess he can't admit it..or maybe he likes both of you, and can't decide which one he." Xelloss was interrupted.  
  
"FLARE ARROW!" Zelgadiss yelled.  
  
Xelloss flew up into the air, and dodged it. "Well, I'll be going now!" He said, and with that, he disappeared.  
  
" Damn it!" Zelgadiss said.  
  
"What a weird Mazoku...." Natsuko said. "But he was kind of cute."  
  
Zelgadiss' eyes became very large he looked very surprised.  
  
" Don't say that Natsuko!" Amelia exclaimed. "Wait! What I am I saying? This will get her away from Zelga..!" Amelia said stopping her self as she looked at the even more surprised (and blushing) Zelgadiss.  
  
Natsuko could not hold back the laughter.  
  
"I was only joking!" she said laughing.  
  
"Oh." Amelia said sadly. Zelgadiss looked at her with an annoyed expression on his face.  
  
"I wish you were not joking..because then." Amelia did not finish as she blushed. Natsuko knew why she said that so she ran ahead and started laughing.  
  
"What an odd girl." Zelgadiss said smirking a bit. This angered Amelia  
  
"I bet you do like Natsuko!" Amelia said pointing at Zelgadiss, a little sad face was on her finger this time.  
  
"No Amelia, and if I did, it wouldn't matter because there is err. nothing between us!" Zelgadiss said blushing, as a breeze blew across there faces, the tall trees seemed to surround there path completely, Natsuko ran back over to them, and was still smirking and giggling.  
  
Soon, Amelia got hungry. "I'm hungry! Let's stop!" She asked. Zelgadiss sighed. So they stopped and went into the woods. They took out some food and ate.  
  
"So, why are you two traveling around here?" Natsuko asked.  
  
"Well, we saw Xelloss, and we knew he was up to something.and now it involves you." Zelgadiss said.  
  
" But what?" Amelia asked.  
  
"That is what we are trying to find out!" Natsuko said.  
  
"Oh. Right! Whatever it is, my just heart is telling me that he is up to something unjust!" Amelia said. "Sounds a lot like Sailor Moon!" Natsuko thought, then her train of thought changed completely. "I think maybe I should tell these people were I am really from.ohhh.what if they don't believe me? Well, it can wait a little more, any way I should enjoy their company while I'm here." After lunch, Natsuko lay down in clearing in the woods Amelia sat down, and Zelgadiss stood.  
  
"We should be leaving now." Zelgadiss said.  
  
"Oh, but it's such a nice day!" Amelia said.  
  
" Can't we stay a little longer Zelgadiss?" Natsuko asked looking up at the blue sky.  
  
" A couple more minutes." He said coolly. A couple minutes passed as the breeze blew on the tall grass, Zelgadiss looked at them and they knew it was time to leave. So they got up and went back on the path through the woods.  
  
"Xelloss, what does he want with us?" Natsuko thought. Amelia interrupted her thoughts "How are we going to find out what Xelloss is up to?"  
  
" I don't really know." Zelgadiss said.  
  
The God, Naciru was watching them, from his layer. "Perhaps I should tell these people about Xelloss, and what Natsuko is doing here, well then perhaps I will wait." Naciru thought. "Perhaps they will find out a little on their own."  
  
The day went on quickly, and the three soon came to a large town, where they would soon run into someone who needed there help. Natsuko saw a little store with art supplies in it. She ran over to it. Zelgadiss and Amelia followed Natsuko. "Wow, look at all this art store! I wish I had some money, so I could buy something!" Natsuko said.  
  
" You can have all you like if you will help me." A voice said.  
  
"Nani?" Natsuko asked. A man came into the light. "Well I need your help I need you to act in a play.. And I need you two to help too." He said pointing at Zel and Amelia.  
  
" Why should we?" Asked Zelgadiss.  
  
" That's a good question." Natsuko said. "Now tell us why we should do this."  
  
"Well I know you seemed interested in this art store and I own it, so if you help me you can have whatever you want." He said.  
  
"Really? We will do it!" Natsuko said happily.  
  
"We will?" asked Zelgadiss.  
  
"Oh, I don't expect you two to help me for free, if you'd like I could give you the Clair bible." He said.  
  
" Of course I'll do it!" Zelgadiss yelled. (He gets kind of scary when it comes to the Clair bible. I mean, he nearly jumped on the man.)  
  
"Amelia, will you do it?" Natsuko asked.  
  
"Well.I really want Zelgadiss to find his cure so..I guess I can." Amelia said blushing  
  
"Thank-you!" The man said. " Oh by the way my name is Meturu. What are your names?" Amelia spoke up. " We are the three allies of justice, I Amelia, that man is Zelgadiss and that girl is Natsuko."  
  
"Amelia...you know we can introduce are selves." Natsuko said sounding slightly iratated.  
  
"Alright every one , the play is only in a few days. So here is your scripts." He said as he walked away.  
  
" A few days is not enough time to memorize all these lines!" Natsuko said.  
  
" We will just have to work hard. The play is called "The land of the Demon, it sounds creepy!" Amelia said. " Well let's go find an Inn and see what this play is about." Zelgadiss nodded.  
  
As soon as they found an inn they found out how lame the play was.  
  
"WHAT? I HAVE TO PLAY THE MALE HERO WHO CAN'T DECIDE WHICH GIRL HE'S IN LOVE WITH?" Zelgadiss said.  
  
" Oh no.I have to play the helpless princess who loves the hero.how dumb." Natsuko said. "and that's kind of how I am .expect not a princess." She thought.  
  
" And I am playing the justice loving heroine who is the hero's love interest.well part of it! Ooo I like this part!" Amelia said. " Let's start by reading the whole script.even the parts we don't have."  
  
Amelia started to read. " Narrator: Once in a faraway kingdom there lived two justice loving people named Leta and Robert. They were soon asked to visit the king. He wanted them to do something for them.. They did not know not what this something was.."  
  
" This is already getting really lame." Natsuko said. " I don't know if I can stand up in front of all those people.but I guess there is no turning back."  
  
"Ok Zelgadiss.I mean Robert, you have the first line." Amelia said.  
  
" Oh King, what do wish us to do?" Zelgadiss said  
  
" Is every thing all right?" Amelia said. " King: Yes, I need you to guide my daughter to the Demon's land and defeat the demons that are after her. Reia come out and meet your protectors."  
  
" I am Reia and who might you be?" Natsuko asked, and they continued to read the play. What happened was Robert and Leta were already in love but Robert fell in love with the princess and the princess loved him back. They went to the demon's land, and killed the demon. During this scene, Leta is dying so Robert kisses her. (Err. Amelia really liked this scene until Natsuko told her that she ended up with Robert, well they is what she thought.the ghost of Leta comes and takes Robert and keeps him and the sequel to the play was about the princess trying to get him back. Nice play huh? =P. Well the only reason Natsuko liked this play was because Zelgadiss liked her in it and they got to kiss too but it was only an on stage kiss,but still he was hugging her...heh heh heh... but other wise she thought it was really dumb. They stayed up all night memorizing their lines, Natsuko and Amelia were about to quit, but Zelgadiss wouldn't let them (Well I guess he would really do anything to get the Clair bible! Because he really hated being in this play!) 


	2. Strange dreams

Chapter two  
  
"Get up! You've got to practice with the rest of the cast!" Meturu yelled as he came into Natsuko's and Amelia's room.  
  
"Alright , hold on." Natsuko said.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot! Here are your costumes. I've got to go give Zelgadiss his costume. Bye! Oh the stage is only five minute walk from here, just keep walking strait and you will see it." He said as he walked out the door.  
  
Natsuko looked at her costume it was white and it was lined with blue and it had large pouffy sleeves. Natsuko also had to wear a little tiara, which looked a lot like the one Amelia wears sometimes. Amelia costume looked like a sailor moon outfit with armor.  
  
"Oooo!!! I like my costume!" Amelia said. She turned and looked at Natsuko. "Hey no fair! How come you get to wear the pretty dress?"  
  
Natsuko did not think she wanted to wear this front of an audience. " Because I'm supposed to look pretty I'm a princess!" Natsuko yelled. "I feel so weird though!"  
"Oh well, let's go get Zelgadiss." Amelia said as she opened the door, Natsuko followed.  
  
"Hey Zelgadiss we should leave soon!" Amelia yelled as she knocked on his door.  
  
" All right. Just don't say any thing about the costume!" Zelgadiss said.  
  
"Okay." The girls said in unison. He came with a huge cape with weird armor and a breastplate, and then he was wearing a white blouse thing and strange puffy pants.  
  
"Ohhh Zelgadiss! You look so great and dashing!" Amelia said as she snuggled against him. Zelgadiss shook her off. " I told you not to say anything!" Zelgadiss said angrily as he blushed.  
  
"Sorry." Amelia said "Anyway we should be going now!" So off they went to go practice the play. When they got there, Meturu was standing next to a a middle age woman who looked very exicted.  
"And her they are! Our main actors!" Meturu said.  
"Oh they look just like I wanted! You the female justice fighter, look beautiful and brave, you the princess look lovely and melancholy, and you the male justice fighter look handsome and daring." The woman said. At this Zelgadiss rolled his eyes, Natsuko was having a hard time keeping the laughter back and Amelia smiled and said. "Why thank you!"  
  
"Oh! I am so rude! I have not told you who I am! I am Neria, director of this play!" She said. "And I had my assistant Meturu find new actors, since the old ones quit. Well anyway let us start practice now!"  
  
"Wait I am beginning to regret I choose that girl her chest size is a little too small." Meturu said.  
  
"SHUT-UP! JUST SHUT-UP! OKAY ?" Natsuko yelled in a freaked-out voice nearly punching Meturu..  
  
"Calm down Natsuko, You are beginning to sound like Lina!" Amelia said.  
  
"How can I? I mean that pervert is looking at my chest! And noticing the size!" Natsuko said.  
  
"Well, some guys like to look at that." Zelgadiss said.  
  
"Well still, I'm mad...AND YOU WOULD KNOW WOULDN'T YOU?" Natsuko said.  
  
"Alright! All right! Let us just start the show! Places everyone! Everyone break a leg!" Neria  
  
So they all took there places and everything ran smoothly (Well err. Kind of). Until the play involved the first love scene between Amelia and Zel, Amelia was putting enough emotion into it, but Zelgadiss was not.  
  
"Oh my love....we must go to the demon's land.what if we do not prevail?" Amelia said dramatically.  
  
" We will my dear, you just have to believe in justice.." Zelgadiss said in a monotone voice. "why me?" he thought.  
  
"No! Robert put your heart into it!" Neria said.  
  
So those agonizing days of practice went on and it was finally the day of the play.  
  
"Alright everyone! People from everywhere are coming to see this play. So do the best you can!" Neria said.  
  
So the play was going all right.until Zelgadiss came out on stage, and looked into the audience and saw Xelloss.  
  
"Oh could my luck be any worse?" Zelgadiss thought.  
  
So they continued on with the play. When Zelgadiss kissed Amelia and Natsuko, Xelloss was in the front row making faces and snickering, fortunately all went well and the play ended. The audience loved it (they must been really lame.) Zelgadiss, Natsuko and Amelia all walked of the stage and in to the audience. Xelloss walked over them.  
  
" Interesting play..did you join this play to express your true feelings?" Xelloss asked.  
  
"Of course not." Zelgadiss said angrily.  
  
"Oh good." Xelloss said bringing him close.  
  
Amelia nearly fainted. Natsuko was expecting something like that to happen, but she was a tad surprised.  
  
"XELLOSS GET OF ME!" Zelgadiss said blushing.  
  
"Awww...Zelgadiss you're blushing." Xelloss said.  
  
"Hey guys come over here!!" Meturu yelled.  
  
"We've got to go Xelloss." Amelia said.  
  
"Oh, but I want to come!" He said running after him.  
  
"Okay, Natsuko later on you can come to my store and get what you want, and well Zelgadiss, here is the Clair bible." He said handing it to him. Just as Zel began to open it, Xelloss opened his eyes (no one was looking at him at the time.) and the Clair bible burst into flames. Zelgadiss turned to him, he was very mad.  
  
"Xelloss..damn you." He said starting to do a spell, but then Xelloss disappeared. Zelgadiss just truned and started to walk away.  
  
"Poor Zelgadiss" Amelia said.  
  
"Let's just get out of here." Zel said.  
  
Natsuko figured she'd better not say anything about going to the art store. So they went back the Inn, and stayed for the night. As soon as they settled down Amelia said " Hey Natsuko, do you think one of us should go see if Zelgadiss is okay?"  
  
"No, don't you think he'd get mad?" Natsuko asked.  
  
"Well I don't care! I'm going to see what's wrong." Amelia said as she slammed the door.  
  
Natsuko looked out her window. " I would like to go talk to him.but he may get mad at me.and I don't want that. Well maybe I'll go listen to what there saying, because I do want to know if he's okay." Natsuko hopped out of bed, and pressed her ear against the zel's bedroom door.  
  
"Zelgadiss-san?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Hai?" Zelgadiss asked.  
  
"Are you going to be alright?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Hai." Zelgadiss said, but it did not sound to convincing.  
  
"Good, because I was really worried about you." Amelia said.  
  
"Oh.okay." Zel said  
  
"Zelgadiss-san?" Amelia said.  
  
"Yes?" Zel said.  
  
"I err.never mind." Amelia said blushing. Walking out " Well good night." Natsuko ran to her bedroom and leaped into bed. Amelia closed Zel's door and he muttered "Good-night Amelia."  
  
Natsuko was feeling sad."He must be okay with Amelia.if he didn't get angry at her for coming into his.room, he would have got mad if I did that.I guess there pretty close." She turned over and went to sleep sadly.  
  
Valgaav looked up at Xelloss "Why do you want to do this?" Valgaav asked.  
"Well I could certatly use your power." Xelloss said  
Valgaav turned to Elizabeth and Natsuko "Only you two can stop him." He said.  
Xelloss looked over at two girls opened his eyes , there was a small explosion, and he and Valgaav were gone.  
Elizabeth and Fillia were yelling a lot screaming after him Lina, Zelgadiss, Natsuko, Amelia and Gourry just stood there in shock wondering what they would do.they all looked and Natsuko and Elizabeth , remembering Valgav's words.. "You have to save him." Fillia said.  
  
Natsuko woke up from her dream. It was still dark out side. "What the heck was that? Liz? Val? Fillia? Lina and Gourry? HUH? Well, how I am supposed to get to sleep with all this on my mind?" Natsuko pondered this for hours, then she settled down again.  
  
"Natsuko, hey NATSUKO!" Amelia said shaking Natsuko.  
  
"Wha-?" Natsuko asked.  
  
"Get up, we are leaving now." She said walking out the door. So Natsuko gathered up all her things and went down stairs where Zel and Amelia were waiting for her.  
  
"Sorry for taking so long, but I couldn't get to sleep because of dream." Natsuko said.  
  
"Oh? What was the dream about?" Amelia asked. Natsuko explained.  
  
"Odd, isn't? Natsuko said.  
  
"Could it possibly have something to do with Xelloss being after her?" Amelia asked Zel.  
  
"Don't think so, I wouldn't rely on a dream." Zelgadiss said. "However, ever, we should be careful around Xelloss."  
  
"Well any way let's get going!" Natsuko exclaimed.  
  
"Right." Zel said, as they walked out the door.  
  
"Hey what about the art store?" Natsuko asked.  
  
"Just forget it.we need to keep on moving." Zel said  
  
"But.that's not fair." Natsuko said.  
  
"Well, you're traveling with me, and teaching you to deafened yourself, or would you rather be on your own?" He asked while yelling.  
  
"N-no, but I bet your just angry 'cuase you didn't get that Clair bible" Natsuko said , looking down at her feet. He just looked at her angrily and turned "Alright then, let's go." He said.  
  
Natsuko sighed. "I Kinda wish I hadn't said that...but still he is such an ass sometimes." She thought. As they walked along, Natsuko and Zelgadiss to each other for the whole time. Once thy got settled in, Amelia asked Natsuko why she had said what she Said to Zel.  
  
"Well it's not like he was being nice." Natsuko responded.  
  
"Well he gets like that." Amelia said. "Don't worry about it, well I'm hungry, I'm going to go eat something."  
  
"Okay." Natsuko said flopping on to the bed. She wasn't even hungry, which was unusual, so she just turned over and tried to go to sleep, but she couldn't.  
  
"Where's Natsuko?" Zelgadiss asked Amelia as she sat down at the he was at.  
  
"Oh in her room." Amelia said. "She's upset."  
  
"Oh." Zel said.  
  
"Well, she'll be okay, I'm sure." Amelia said. Just then Natsuko came down and sat at the table.  
  
"I'm sorry..about today." She said.  
  
"Well I'm err ....okay" He said. Natsuko was kind of mad he didn't say sorry, but she knew that was just the way Zel was.  
  
"Well , can we start training again tomorrow?" Natsuko asked.  
  
"Well maybe.if we have time." Zel said. Natsuko sat there and grumbled to her self, it had been a long time since she had last trained..well, maybe it was to soon to ask. Natsuko headed back up stairs she was still not used to walking around so much, it was going to take a while to use to, so she just went to sleep.  
  
"HEY? Where the hell are we?" Lina asked.  
"I dunno." Gourry replied.  
"Well we are here to save Val, well Elizabeth and Natsuko are." Fillia said.  
"Well I can't see him!" Elizabeth yelled.  
Suddenly Xelloss appeared with Valgaav, he was knocked out.  
"Well, do you want him, then come get him." he said dragging him into a room.  
Fillia ran over to the door, she tried to open it, but she could not.  
"Elizabeth, Natsuko get over here and help me." Fillia said.  
Amelia and Zelgadiss began to leave, followed by Lina and Gourry.  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Elizabeth yelled. They didn't answer, they kept on walking, until they couldn't be seen.  
  
Natsuko woke up. "What the heck is up with these dreams? Xelloss, Fillia, Lina , Elizabeth, Valgaav? What? I doesn't make any sense. I don't know if I want to go back to sleep....I do not want to have that dream again till I figure it out." She sighed, and fell back to sleep, and she dreamed no more that night. 


End file.
